


That‘s my girl!

by Tamaha



Series: Descendants Short-Stories [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Escaping the Barrier, Gen, Hades‘ Ember, Other, VK-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: My turn of Hades thoughts when he tries to escape the barrier.





	That‘s my girl!

He sat there frozen. Gaping at the little screen in front of him. It was over. He got chocked up, dewy-eyed.

Hades’ daughter was grown up now. She would get married. Her boyfriend, the King of Auradon just proposed to Mal and she had said yes.

For sixteen years He had no access to his daughter because Maleficent said so, then she was off the Isle and even as Maleficent was gone Mal was still unreachable.

She had never needed him. She was independent and resourceful. No wonder she would become the queen.

Apparently two negative really made one positive. She succeeded where her mother and he himself failed. It might not be mount olympus but it wasn’t the underworld either.

But she was still all Maleficent, not him. Purple hair, green eyes, turning into a dragon. Where was his streak in her?

He got up, took his Ember. He had things to do. He would get to the collecting of the new VK’s just by the time it ended. This might be his only chance.

The purple Limousine was not to oversee. It even got Mal all over the License-plate. They just started to pull off when Hades arrived to the Gate.

He leaped and got his arms through the barrier, even his head. Outside the barrier his ember started glow the mighty blue of the Underworld, his hair started to flame. Better than the hair he shaped dyed into form of flames.

“I don’t belong here. I am a god!”, shouted at no one in particular. Maybe at Zeus far away. He was one of the reasons he got stuck here. Also that his powers were separated from him into the Ember.

Three boys came his way, he quickly shot them with the ember. Then there was suddenly a dragon. For a moment Hades thought it was Maleficent. But no, it was Mal, his daughter.

He holds the Ember onto her. If anything was capable to stop him, it was Maleficent’s powers imbedded into Mal. He could never truly fight Mal, considered that his streak deep down inside her would protect her from his powers.

But maybe he could dig this streak of him out onto her.

His ember started to zap Maleficent’s powers out of her. He even got a glimpse of her soul.

Raging fire. But also hesitation. And fear.

Then he was hit with wind. It didn’t hurt him, but he was pushed back into the barrier. He tried to resist it as long as possible but it wasn’t enough. He fell back and rolled over the pavement.

His daughter was stronger than he had thought. Good for her.

He held onto the ember as the limousine pulled off for good now. He missed her turning back or getting into it, but it was worth the effort.

As Hades knew the turn of the world it wouldn’t take long until they were in a situation again. You could put all the villains in one place out of reach but that didn’t mean the evil was out of the world. There would just come others. Someone who felt mistreated. Who think they deserve more. It was everywhere.

Mal was weakened. She could regain her powers, after some time. But when Push comes to shove you do what you gotta do. She would come for him, for the ember, now that she and her friends seemed to be the only defense Auradon has.

Seriously, how could they not have a military defense-system? Why had a bunch of reformed teenagers have to save the day?

They have all weakened in the absence of the villains.

As he was on his way back to his lair another thought crossed his mind: Mal had only hit him with wind. She could have used fire, but she didn’t. He smiled. She had hesitated to hurt him, even though he had attacked her with his ember. Maybe there was still a chance for them. To become father and daughter as it should have been, if it weren’t for Maleficent.

Maybe that was a point they could bond over, their combined hatred towards Mal’s mother.

He flicked his Ember into the air to catch it again.

He was in a good mood for the rest of the day, he would take a nap next, maybe he dreamed of mount olympus again.


End file.
